Hidden
by evil-jaygizmoe
Summary: Vanessa is a typical teenage girl. Or so she thought. After her 16th b-day she gets a letter from Hogwarts informing her that she is a witch. While in school she befriends the famous Harry Potter and the notorious Draco Malfoy. It is about love, friendshi
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1:  
  
Vanessa has lived a normal life for 16 years. She's in the popular crowd but hangs out with everybody. She's no sissy; she says anything she wants to, she plays basically any sport that is violent or competitive. She's extremely pretty; being able to get any guy that she desires, and can be "Angelic Angel" but if you piss her off she turns into "Bitch from Hell". Not only is she pretty, popular, cool, she's got brains and guts. She never backs out of a dare, and is a straight 'A' student. She has a 10 year old sister named Emily. Emily admires her sister because Vanessa always there to help her and Vanessa is everything she wants to be. Vanessa lives in the oddest of places. She lives in Dhahran, Saudi Arabia. She's been living there with her parents for 13 years. Vanessa's dad is from the U.S. and her mom is from Iran. She's got straight, shoulder-length, cocoa brown hair with a front layer. Her eyes change from blue to green from time to time. She has honeyed colored skin, really toned body and stands at 5 feet 8 inches.  
  
It had been a few days since Vanessa had just gotten an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Vanessa plopped down onto her bed after a vigorous conversation with her friends. Slowly, she remembered bits and pieces of the letter; she remembered it saying that they were sorry for never sending her a letter till now. They thought that she wasn't a witch, until now. The letter also included a list with a whole bunch of school supplies, and information on how to get to Hogwarts Train Station, Platform 9 3/4, and Diagon Alley¾. She hadn't told her friends the whole truth of where she was going to school. Vanessa just told her friends that her parents were going to send her to a boarding school in the U.K. Nobody other than her parents had any idea what was happening, not even her little sister. She was still getting use to the idea of her being a witch; it was scary and exciting at the same time. Her parents made plans for Vanessa and her mother to go to England on the 20th of August. During that time she was going to buy new clothes for both the muggle and wizard world. The invitation they had gotten from Hogwarts told them exactly what they needed to know. She got her books and her robes within the first 2 hours. Vanessa and her mother than went to get her wand. They tried many wands for hours on end. Mr. Olivander then pulled out a nice hand carved cider box. She opened it up, the sides where lined with black satin, the wand was enveloped in red silk. With the flick of her wrist the 10 inch wand sent red, gold, green, and black sparks out that lit up the room. After hours she finally found her wand. The wand a hefty price on it, but they still bought it. Vanessa and her mom then took a break from shopping to go eat. They went to the Leaky Cauldron and had their lunch. After lunch they went to go to the pet shop. There, Vanessa got a snowy white owl and a gray and black striped cat. She named her owl, Storm, and her cat was named, Tiger. They went back to spend the rest of the day in their rooms. Since they had finished most of their shopping on the first day, they spent most of their free time lounging around or shopping for other things they thought would prove useful during the school year. Vanessa stood on the platform talking to her mother before getting on the train. After they finished talking, she kissed her mother good-bye and boarded the train. She looked through all the compartments, but all seemed to be full. She was at the very last compartment of the train. She peaked inside and found that it was completely empty. Inside, she tried to remember if she forgot anything but nothing came to mind. She made herself comfortable within the compartment. Within minutes the compartment door slid open to reveal blonde hair hottie.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my compartment?" asked the blonde hair boy. "Does it seem like I care?" Vanessa talked back. "I think not!" "Feisty aren't we?" asked the guy. "Hell ya! Who the hell are you?" asked Vanessa. "Don't know who I am? Ha! You should. I'm only the most wanted guy in school." Remarked the guy. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." "I don't give a fuck who you are. Get the fuck out of my compartment, I got here first. NOW LEAVE!" Screamed Vanessa. Not feeling a bit sorry nor threaten he continues with his superior attitude. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble bitch, but I'm here to stay!" Draco snarled. Starting to get pissed, Vanessa stood up in a cat stance, ready to pounce on any sudden movements.  
"You sure got a mouth, can you back it up?" She retorted.  
"Any day, anytime, anywhere." Draco hissed as he took out his wand.  
"Without magic." She calmly spoke with a twisted grin. Draco smirked back and pulled off his shirt to expose a slightly tanned and toned body with an eight-pack and amazing biceps. He threw his shirt onto the seats and turned back to Vanessa.  
"Sure... I can do that. You sure you want to take me on? Draco slyly spoke.  
"It would be a cold day in hell before I back down!"  
"Usually, I don't hit girls but I'll have to make an exception for such a bitch!" Draco lunged at Vanessa but her reflexes where that of a cat. She launched herself off the ground and did a 360, while in mid air she faked him with a left front kick and then did a right inside crescent kick to the side of his head. As Vanessa landed perfectly, he fell flat on his face. With quick haste she pinned him in a headlock, and tightened it more as each second went by.  
"Don't hold back on me! Cause if I kill you, I want to know to that killed you because I was better!" Vanessa hissed with venom. As she said those words, Draco slipped through her hands and pinned her shoulders down to the ground with his face inches away from hers.  
"I was kind of holding back." He breathed heavily and managed to smile.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Maybe cause you're a girl."  
"So... As a girl I can still kick your ass!"  
"You really are a bitch!"  
"Thank you, I know. Babe. In. Total. Control of. Herself. That's what I am... A bitch!" She spoke in a ditzy tone. "Come one, make your move already."  
"I already told you I don't hit girls."  
"But you said you'll make an exception cause I'm such a bitch."  
"I don't hit girls. Even 24 karat bitches." Draco said in a cold but sincere voice. Draco jumped to his feet and extended a hand to Vanessa which she took. They stood there in bitter cryptic silence while catching their breath.  
"Your name?" Draco softly whispered.  
"Umm... Why?" Vanessa said still winded.  
"I want to know the name of the girl who can almost kick the shit out of me."  
"Ha! Almost? I did!" She lightheartedly exclaimed.  
"Same difference."  
"No. Big difference."  
"I told you mine, now... what's yours?"  
"Anderson, Vanessa Anderson." She said mocking his tone. Just as she finished her words the door burst opened to reveal two exceedingly bulky and brainless guys who eyed her hungrily. Sudden chills went down Vanessa's back as she saw them, she got the feeling that they were undressing her with their eyes and Draco seemed to realize this.  
"I got to go. Look for me, okay?" Draco quickly muttered as he tried to exit before his mindless buddies said something stupid... but it was too late.  
"Wow. She's a fine catch. Can I have her after you're done?" Crabbe eagerly asked. "So... How many do have on your belt?"  
"Yeah. Come on; tell us how many sluts you've knocked-up already?" Goyle idiotically question Draco, who just gave them death looks and walked away with them behind him. At that Vanessa's mouth fell to the floor. "Well... That shouldn't have been too surprising." She told herself.  
  
Vanessa sat back down and noticed his shirt. She properly folded it and put in her bag to give to him later. Once she did that, she whipped out her mp3 player and started to listen to it but thoughts flooded her mind and she soon paid no a due to the music. 'God damn he was hot' kept playing in her mind but she would shoot back 'But he's a player, I should forget about him' and soon she did. She then fell into a deep sleep. Before she was the train came to a halt she was awaken by Blaze her ferret. She put her mp3 player away, and got changed into her robes. The train soon came to a halt and the students filed out of the trains and into horseless carriages. Vanessa was about to get into a carriage when a great briskly man pulled her aside.  
  
"Am Hagrid. Was ur ame?" asked Hagrid. "I'm Vanessa. I'm new in the school." Vanessa replied. "En Com wiv me." Hagrid said. "Okay, but where are we going?" she asked. "Crossin this here lake." He said. "In what?" She asked. "N boats o coarse." Hagrid said.  
  
They got into the boats and started rowing across.  
  
"Ave u eva ben to a wizardry school bfore." Hagrid asked.  
"Nope, never even heard of Hogwarts." She said.  
"Neva? Well, I a sure ya gonna have loads of fun ere." He said.  
"I hope so." Replied Vanessa.  
  
There was silence the rest of the way. Soon afterwards they reached the other side. They went up to the castle were they were addressed by a professor.  
  
"Good to see you all here. I'm Professor McGonagal. You will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. I am head of the Gryffindor house. There will be a stool in the front of the great hall, you shall sit upon it and try on the hat that will lie on the stool. After the sorting ceremony there will be a feast and then you should have your rest and school begins promptly tomorrow." Lectured Professor McGonagal.  
  
They all walked into the room. The hat started singing his yearly song and then one by one first years were being called up.  
"Kern, Melissa - Ravenclaw"  
"Moore, Amanda - Hufflepuff"  
"Barth, Sarah - Slytherin."  
"Fabry, Megan - Gryffindor." Each table clapped and cheered on for their new first years. The sorting kept on going until Vanessa was the only one left.  
  
"We have a new student and her name is Vanessa Anderson. She transferred here from Dhahran, Saudi Arabia. Vanessa, I am Professor Dumbledore. I am headmaster of the school. These are the teachers that you will be having." Dumbledore points each one out and states their position. "Now please try on the sorting hat."  
  
The room goes quiet. Vanessa slowly walks toward the stool, when she reaches it she sits down and tries on the hat. The hat garbled some words that she didn't quite catch. Rav...Huff...Gry...Slyt... mumbled the hat. 


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot idea and Vanessa.  
  
A/N –  
  
Hey, Thanx to all those who reviewed even for the 'hard' reviews cause they help me. Umm... and right now I'll take time to answer ppl's questions.  
  
Voldie on Varsity Track – Umm... all the characters that aren't J.K. Rowlings are real ppl at my school in Saudi Arabia. So... Basically I didn't mean for you think that it Mandy Moore. Sorry about that confusion.  
  
Paprika90 - No... She's not in her first year, she's being placed as a 6th year. She's only getting sorted to see what house she'll be in.  
  
Ella264 – Yes, I know I have really tense problem and I really need to fix it. I've been trying to keep it in past tense but sometimes I seem wander off. And about the paragraph thingy, I'll try to make it smaller and more separate.  
  
WolfKyr – As I said before I have lots of tense problems and I know my writing style may not be that great but please bear with me cause I'm a 15 who's worst subject is grammer. Well... and geometry but anyway... The repetition... Yes, I kinda ova used the bitch thing but I don't know any other word for bitch, but you do please tell! I'm trying to use 3rd person past tense but I guess it's not working and I'm sorry...  
  
V-S-S (guam_is_awesome@yahoo.com) – Yes, I know there is no Diagon Alley ¾, it was a typo. I also know that I have Hagrid's accent wrong, but I tried. How do you know the hat wouldn't mutter anything out loud? Anyway I didn't say the hat mumbled out loud nor mumbled in her head and I can see where you can be misconstrued. Umm... The scene between Vanessa and Draco, it was a fight over the compartment and a way for Vanessa to meet Draco. Yes, I'm looking for a beta-reader, if you're interested then tell me.  
  
Thanx again for the reviews each and everyone of you. And as I told V-S-S, I'm looking for a beta-reader so... if anybody is interested please contact me at mojo_jojay@hotmail.com. And... just keep reading and I'll keep your suggestions in context. So... Thanx again and enjoy the next chapter! Oh yeah... This isn't a story when a new girl comes to Hogwarts and wins the heart of the cold Draco Malfoy. Nope, it has certain twists that I hope you guys will like.  
  
~*JAY*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I am so sorry to disappoint you all, but I cannot decide where to put Vanessa." The Hat confessed.  
  
Everyone was stunned including Professor Dumbledore. Not one person in the whole entire Great Hall had their mouth closed. Dumbledore was the first to recover from the shocking moment and started to speak but not a soul took their eyes off of Vanessa.  
  
"Ummm... Vanessa, we shall set you up in the prefect's dorm." Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Yes sir." Vanessa nervously replied.  
  
"Please join any table you wish. And let the feast begin." Dumbledore declared.  
  
Vanessa scanned all the tables to find Draco. She saw him sitting next to a pug-faced girl. Once the girl saw Vanessa staring in her direction, she gave Vanessa the don't-mess-with-my-man look. Normally she would have gone over there just to piss the girl off, but it was her first day and she was already tense from the Sorting Hat Ceremony. So, she decided to sit elsewhere and keep a low profile for the rest of the night.  
  
"Vanessa, over here." Called a bushy haired girl. "I'm Hermione Granger. You can sit with us."  
  
"Sure I'd love to." Vanessa replied.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley." Declared a boy with flaming red hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter." Said a green-eyed cutie.  
  
"I guess you guys probably know who I am. What year are you guys in?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"We're sixth years. What about you? Said Hermione.  
  
"How cool. I'm a sixth year too." Declared Vanessa.  
  
"Great. We can help with your classes, and show you the ropes." Ron said.  
  
"What wizard school did you transfer from in Saudi Arabia?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't go to a wizarding school in Saudi Arabia. I just found out this summer that I'm a witch." Stated Vanessa.  
  
"Maybe that's why the hat didn't know where to put you." Ron said  
  
"It's never done there before. He usually knows everything." Declared Harry.  
  
"So... Vanessa, what's Saudi Arabia like?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"It's actually a pretty cool place to live. Well... My dad works for the oil company there, and we stay in a camp of houses. The camp is by a beach, and it's a really romantic place to go on a walk with your boyfriend. It's a small community where everybody knows one another" Vanessa informed.  
  
They talked throughout the rest of the feast. They chatted about Hogwarts, Saudi Arabia and other things. After the feast Vanessa said good-bye to her new friends and was shown to her dorm. She had found that her things were already up there, and that her cat and ferret were fast asleep on her bed. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She cautiously got into the bed. She fell into a deep sleep, and had an unusual dream.  
  
The Dream:  
  
Vanessa was standing in an unknown place. She was facing the front of a fairly large house with Persian origin. She walked to the back of the house. There, in the back was a glowing fire. The rasping of an old door could be heard as a lady walked out of the house. Vanessa couldn't see much of the lady because it was dark, but she did notice the lady's long, elegant, pearl-black hair under the moonlight. She slowly went to the flames and she stood over the fire. She then started to sprinkle some olive green dust into the fire. She looked up in the direction where Vanessa was standing. The lady's face was porcelain-white and her eyes burned an emerald green, and she then started muttering something in Farsi. The flames then turned into a blue inferno, but the fire quickly settled. Vanessa looked around to find that everything disappeared; she was all alone in the shadows of the night.  
  
Vanessa woke up in a dazed state. The words that the lady said rung in her head. She understood some of it, but the rest of it was in an old form of Farsi. The words that she understood were: conceal, power, successor, 16th, deep, hidden, time, needed, guide, true, end, and faith.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~* 


End file.
